Werewoves, Wraiths and food
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Response to the challenge by Spicey Chicken and Rice. Something stange is happening. JohnLiz. Last chapter uploaded.
1. Ask Dr Weir

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Response to the challenge by Spicey Chicken and Rice

These are the terms of the challenge.

1) Must contain and describe a Halloween style character. (Ghost, Werewolves, Pixies, etc.)   
2) A thief among Atlantis, hiding the last of the food for his/her self (can be OC or not)   
3) A pre mature Wraith like thing

Hope you enjoy this

John was sitting with the Athosian Children, trying and failing to tell them a scary story.

"Major Sheppard, what is a gargoyle."

John frowned, trying to scare the Athosian children was tuning out to be no easy task.

"Well, it's kind of a big ugly, repulsive thing that turns from stone..."

John lost it then; he didn't know how to explain what a gargoyle is.

"I've got an idea, when Dr Weir comes tomorrow, ask her. She's an expert in stuff like that." A lie, he just wanted them to stop asking questions.

Just as John was about to start again Jinto ran up to him.

"Major Sheppard, Major Sheppard, I saw something in the trees up there."

Jinto pointed to where he'd had just run from.

"Did you see what it was Jinto?"

"It had lot's of hair and it was growling."

John stood up.

"Okay, properly just a wild animal but I'll go check it out."

He smiled at all of them and made his way up the path Jinto had just ran from. When he was further up the path and was sure the children couldn't see, he took out his side arm, better to be safe then sorry.

He walked up the path making sure to keep an eye out for anything moving.

Out of no way something came up behind John, knocked him to the floor and began clawing at him.

From behind, the creature came a gunshot and the beast, obviously hit, disappeared back into the trees.

"Sir, you okay?"

It was Ford.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ford help his CO to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

TBC...

Will be continued tomorrow.


	2. Puddle Jumper 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis. I'd like to, but I just don't have the money.

The next morning was a typical sunny day on the mainland; at the beach, Ford and John were waiting for Elizabeth, McKay and Beckett.

"Don't think Weir is going to be happy that her boy was injured."

"Will you stop that? I don't appreciate it."

"Was that a question?"

"No it was an order."

Ford smiled to himself.

"I just don't get why you're still trying to hide it, everyone knows."

"We're not hiding it; we just haven't announced it yet."

"Do you love her?"

"Christ Ford, will you just shut your mouth, and that is an order."

Ford smiled to himself, he knew that his CO was in love with Weir and he also knew that they were no longer hiding the relationship very well. At the beginning it was impossible to tell anything had changed between them, then slowly it became more obvious, he would stare at her in briefings, she would always be next to the gate after a mission and very soon they stopped caring about who knew.

Ford saw something overhead; it was the Puddle Jumper. Puddle Jumper 2 actually.

Ford and John headed over to the area where the Jumpers normally landed and waited for it occupants to disembark.

Elizabeth was the first to come off the Jumper.

"Major Sheppard, Lt Ford."

John smiled, it was always business when she disembark, she did it to play with him.

"Dr Weir, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course."

Elizabeth walked over to John and also immediately, John placed his lips on hers and began to kiss her. She kissed him back holding no resistance.

Ford turned away, he had nothing against John and Liz doing that, in fact, he thought about getting Teyla to do the same thing with him, but he just didn't want to see his CO and his boss getting up to it.

McKay and Beckett disembarked.

"Oh God, it's only been one day." McKay said as he saw John and Elizabeth.

John moved from Elizabeth's mouth.

"One long day" He said in a husky, breathless voice.

Elizabeth looked up at John.

"What happened?"

His face had cuts from the night before and his run in with the unknown beast.

"Oh, yeah, that."

John and Elizabeth separated.

"Okay, Jinto came to me last night and told me he saw something in the bushes, I went to check it out and whatever the hell it was attacked me. Ford came just in time and shot it before it could do any real harm."

"Will the Athosian's be okay mainland, should we take them back to Atlantis?"

John wrapped his arm around Elizabeth.

"They'll be fine."

She nodded before adding

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will."

Elizabeth turned to Beckett

"Carson will you check him while I go and see the Athosian's"

"Of course Dr Weir."

John joined Elizabeth about 20 minutes to see her surrounding by a group of Athosian children.

"And that's what a gargoyle is."

"Thank you Dr Weir."

The children walked away and started to play, Elizabeth turned to John

"You're dead."

"Why?" He asked trying to pull the 'I'm innocent' act.

"Because..."

"Dr Weir, we need you?" It was Ford coming from the direction of the beach.

"I'll be there in a minute Aiden."

"Dr Weir there's been an incident. McKay and Jinto have been attacked."

TBC...

Just settling into this story, next chapter will be better and get on to the three challenge requirements.


	3. Attacked

Disclaimer: I'm afraid the papers were wrong this morning. I did not buy Stargate Atlantis. So due to those events I do not own it.

Note: I am so sorry it's took me such a long time to update. I haven't updated for over 3 weeks. Sorry.

John and Liz made a dead run for Puddle Jumper 2.

Liz ran to Beckett's side.

"Beckett, are they Okay."

Beckett looked up at her.

"McKay's fine but the wee lad's cut up pretty bad."

Beckett nodded in the direction of Jinto who was talking to John.

"Jinto, what was it?"

"It is what I saw last night Major Sheppard. It growling. Dr Beckett and Lt Ford were in the Puddle Jumper when it happened. Lt Ford came and shot it."

As if on cue, Ford came to John's side.

"Sir?"

John put his hand on Jinto's shoulder.

"I'll be back in a minute Jinto."

Ford followed John away from Jinto. Far enough so, he couldn't hear but not too far as to leave him alone.

"What the hell happened Ford?"

Ford shook his head.

"Don't know Sir. I heard screaming, I came out, and saw the damn thing on Jinto, then shot the hell out of it. It ran back into the forest. I don't know how bad I hurt it though."

"What the hell was it?"

"Sir, I know this'll sound crazy, I think it was a Werewolf."

"A what?"

TBC…

I will promise to update this story more regularly. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Mythical Creatures

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: Here's the next part of the story. Thanks for the reviews.

Elizabeth was having a hard time of believing what Lt. Ford and Dr McKay were trying to tell her.

"Are you sure you didn't bang your heads because I'm finding this pretty unbelievable."

John stepped from behind her.

"I don't know, I mean we've got our own little set of vampires. Why not Werewolves?"

"Because they are mythical creatures John. They are not real."

"Maybe not on Earth but who's to say it wasn't the Ancients that started all the stories about vampires and werewolves because they exist in this galaxy? They started the legend of Atlantis. That was real."

Elizabeth leant against the Puddle Jumper.

"Rodney. As a scientist, do you think this is possible?"

"If I hadn't have seen it, I would have said no, but the damn thing attacked me. I'm going to go with my instinct and say. It's possible."

Elizabeth sighed

"Well then we can't leave the Athosian's on the mainland. They're all in danger. We'll have to bring them back to Atlantis."

John sighed.

"Bates will be thrilled."

"Actually, I'm more worried about the reaction from the Athosian's."

TBC…

Short but I've got the next chapter planned. It just needs to be typed out.


	5. Diplomatic speech thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: I know I'm not being very speedy in updating this story but now that school as broken up I have some free time. Thanks for the reviews.

"No"

Halling's reaction was pretty much how Elizabeth expected it to be.

John was trying to convince Halling and the Athosians to go to Atlantis.

"We have lived with the animals for generations."

"Halling."

Elizabeth stood beside Halling

"Jinto has already been hurt. I understand that you don't want to leave the mainland but this may be a creature that didn't exist on your world, but it exist here and it's a danger to your people. Allow us to protect you. If Major Sheppard can guarantee that the creature as been eliminated I will allow you to return, but I don't want your lives to be in danger."

Halling turned round to face the Athosian people who had gathered behind him and then to his son.

"I will ask them, but I can not promise that all will agree to go."

Elizabeth smiled

"All I ask is that you tell them it's to protect them."

Halling nodded and turned to the Athosian's. John and Elizabeth decided to leave them alone and they began to short walk to the Puddle Jumper.

When they were a far enough distance from the camp John whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you do that Diplomatic speech thing?"

Elizabeth turned to him and grinned suggestively

"Oh yes, I'm very aware."

John stood behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist determined not to let her break free. He dipped his head into her neck and began to kiss his way down her collarbone.

She kept walking so it was difficult for him to get a proper grip on her. When they reached the Puddle Jumper he wasn't even aware…

"John?"

He just murmured a response. When he was with Elizabeth, he always found it hard to string together a coherent sentence.

Elizabeth was also beginning to lose fight of the battle. She always battled for control with John and she usually lost. He could send her into a spiralling hole that she couldn't get out of. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"John…God…we're at the Puddle Jumper."

John continued unaware she'd even spoken to him.

"Major Sheppard, Dr Weir this is Atlantis base."

That not so sweet voice broke them both out of the ecstasy they were in; the voice was coming over the communication device that'd they'd set up between the Mainland and Atlantis.

Elizabeth moved over to the device

"This is Dr Weir."

"Ma'am, we have a situation on Atlantis."

John could clearly hear now that the person who'd broken the moment between him and Elizabeth was St Bates.

'_I've really got to bust that…"_

"John."

John was pulled out of his thoughts by Elizabeth's sweet voice. John turned to her and flashed a killer smile.

"John, we have to go back to Atlantis."

"Why?"

"Bates has a suspicion that there's a thief on Atlantis."

TBC…

Please review


	6. Sleep

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

John and Elizabeth settled in Jumper 1.

Ford, Beckett and McKay had agreed to stay with the Athosian's while to two of them when to Atlantis to deal with the problem.

Halling and the Athosian's had agreed to go to Atlantis and John had requested four more Jumpers to go to the mainland while he took Elizabeth back to Atlantis.

John was actually happy the two of them had been called back to Atlantis, although he was not happy about the situation, because it meant they could have some time together. Time was something they rarely had together so when they did have some downtime they almost always spent it together.

Even if was just John sat in her office while she worked or Elizabeth staying with John while he was doing some Recon about the planet in the Jumper.

When they got some downtime at the together, which was a rare occurrence since they were the two leaders of Atlantis, they'd fly a Puddle Jumper to a unpopulated part of the mainland.

Any and all time they spent together was cherished.

John glanced at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye as she suppressed a silent yawn. John knew she hadn't been sleeping well.

He'd go passed her office during the night and still see her working. He'd tell her to go to bed, she'd make up some rubbish explanation to why she couldn't, then John would tell her again, and because she didn't have the energy to fight she'd agree. Then during the night, he'd wake up to find her not by his side but at her small desk in the corner of the room. He'd plead with her to go to sleep and after about an hour of his pleading she would.

It happened like that most nights and he had a feeling it'd happen again tonight.

"Elizabeth, you okay?"

Elizabeth turned to him and nodded.

"I'm fine."

He could tell she was lying.

"You seem tired."

Elizabeth sighed

"There was a situation last night, I didn't get much sleep."

John nodded

"You should have called."

Elizabeth shook her head

"Bates and Stackhouse took care of it."

John nodded again and Elizabeth had an idea of where he was taking the discussion; and sure enough, he did.

"You're not getting enough sleep."

Elizabeth smirked trying to hold-on to her temper

"Well, you do have a tendency to keep me up at night."

John who was not smiling retorted

"Well, staying in your office until the early hours doing work can't help either."

Elizabeth sighed

"Not this again"

"Not what again?"

John asked because he knew that Elizabeth wouldn't admit to anyone, not even him, when she needed help.

"The whole thing about thing about _you_ _thinking_ I don't sleep enough"

John didn't miss the emphasis on the words 'You' and 'Thinking'

"Is it wrong that I'm worried about you?"

John didn't want to fight. He hated fighting with her but he did need to talk to her about the situation.

"Liz…I'm worried about you. You're burning yourself out. You can't run the whole damn city yourself."

Ah, that came out a little hasher then he meant it too.

"I have to run the whole damn city myself, who would if I didn't. That is my job like your job is to explore the other worlds mine is to run the city."

Elizabeth was loosing her temper and John could feel it. He knew he'd have to travel lightly if he was going to make it.

"Liz…"

Elizabeth cut him off.

"John I don't care…just get me back to Atlantis."

John knew then he was sleeping alone tonight and possibly the next few nights.

They spent the rest of the journey back to Atlantis in silence.

When they landed, Elizabeth was practically off the Jumper the second it stopped.

John followed quickly behind her. He wanted to make sure she didn't pass out from tiredness on the way to the briefing room. He followed her into the briefing room and took a seat next to Stackhouse. He was blaming Bates for the situation he was in. If he hadn't interrupted what they were doing on the mainland, John would not have brought up the sleeping thing, Elizabeth would still be talking to him, and he wouldn't be alone tonight.

Elizabeth took her usual seat at the head of the table.

"Okay, St Bates explain to me what it actually happening."

Bates didn't miss the frost in her voice and he rightly assumed that she and John had a fight on the Puddle Jumper.

"Ma'am we are convinced that they may be a thief on Atlantis."

"Stealing what may I ask?"

"At the moment it's only food but we wouldn't have even noticed if they weren't doing a stock check of everything."

"Are you sure it's not just a miscalculation?"

"No Ma'am."

Elizabeth placed her head in her hand for a moment before responding.

"Stackhouse, I want you to find out what is going on. Now"

Stackhouse stood up and left the briefing room. When he was gone, Elizabeth turned to Bates.

"St. Bates, there is a situation on the Mainland; the Athosian's are coming to stay for a few days."

"What…?"

Elizabeth held up her hand to silence him.

"There is a danger on the Mainland which Lt Ford and Major Sheppard _will _be taking care of. Until then the Athosian's are staying with us. I want you to set up temporary quarters for them. They should all arrive by late tonight. Dismissed"

Elizabeth was the first to stand up. As she did, she wobbled slightly and grabbed the table. John and Bates were immediately at her side supporting her.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

Bates tried to guide her back into the chair but she resisted.

"I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to the infirmary."

John tried to lead her to the door but she broke his grip.

"I am fine, just stop fussing, both of you."

Both men were shocked by her sudden outburst. Elizabeth ignored their stares as she left the briefing room.

Bates turned to John

"You've screwed up again."

John turned and glared at Bates

"I've had enough of your comments and your insubordination. I am a senior office and second in command of this base. Don't you forget it."

John glared at him again before leaving the briefing room.

TBC…

Hope you're enjoying the story. Please review.


	7. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

John sat on his bed reading 'War and Peace'. It had been a long day. All the Athosian's were now once again on the city and tomorrow he and Ford we're going to the Mainland to sort out 'Operation: Werewolf' which Ford insisted on calling it.

The main thing John was trying to forget about the day was his fight with Elizabeth.

It had not taken long for it to spread round Atlantis that he and Elizabeth had another fight about her constant working attitude and John was certain it was Bates who started the rumour.

He was trying to forget because the fact the Elizabeth could be making herself ill because thinking about it was killing him. He loved her more then anybody he'd ever met and the fact that she was unwilling to talk to him about what was going on with her really hurt him.

He placed his book on his bedside table and slid down into his sheets. They smelled like Elizabeth. They always smelt like Elizabeth and that just got him thinking about her again.

She'd refused to talk to him for the rest of the day unless it was in a professional manner making it really difficult for him to apologise. When Beckett got back to Atlantis John asked him to check on Elizabeth. Elizabeth was pissed at him for that and in turn, Beckett became pissed at him because Elizabeth was being less then friendly.

He'd managed to patch things up with Beckett but Elizabeth was going to be more difficult then a few choice words.

John turned off the lamp on his bedside table and placed his head on the pillow trying and failing miserably to not to think about Elizabeth.

He laid there for a few more moments before the door to his quarters opened and someone stepped inside. He could make out who it was by the silhouette. It was Elizabeth.

"Liz…"

"Shh."

She walked over to the bed and slid in next to him. She placed her head on his upper torso. She placed her hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered so quietly that he nearly missed it.

He ran his fingers gently through her hair until she moved her head up to his and kissed him. She then placed her head back on his upper torso and within five minutes, both of them were asleep.

TBC…

What do you think? Please review


	8. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: I'm finally getting around to finishing this (I hope) after this chapter I think there'll be another two but I not sure. Thanks for the reviews.

John woke up the next morning and was surprised to find Elizabeth was not there. He quickly showered and dressed before making his way to the control room. He was pissed off. Elizabeth was still doing it . Leaving in the middle of the night, which meant she wasn't sleeping.

As he entered the control room, he saw Elizabeth standing with Bates while listening to Stackhouse.

He came and stood next to her just as Stackhouse stopped talking.

"Thank you. St Bates can you get onto that please? Dismissed"

John grabbed Elizabeth's arm

"A word please"

Elizabeth could hear by the tone in his voice that John was pissed off

"My office"

The two made their way to her office, Elizabeth took her seat and John followed suit and sat opposite her.

"John…"

"No, let me start. Liz you are burning yourself out. Look what happened yesterday in the briefing room, you are…"

Elizabeth held up her hand

"Shut up and listen to me. Bates called me earlier this morning, who ever is stealing the food as stepped up their operation. Stackhouse as conducted a plan to catch whomever it is. I got into the control room about twenty minutes before you did. I wasn't in my office all night, I was with you"

John sighed. He'd jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Liz, I'm sorry. You know I'm worried about you and I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Elizabeth smiled

"You've got to learn to trust me, let me make my own mistakes. How about a deal? I'll rest more if you stop worrying."

John nodded

"Acceptable terms."

John stood up and Elizabeth followed suit. She walked round to him and he pulled her into a hug. John kissed the top of her head while she rested it on his chest.

"You've got to go to the Mainland in 30 minutes."

John sighed

"Do I have too, can't I stay with you."

"The only people I trust to secure the Mainland are you and Ford. You don't want to send the Athosian's back onto the Mainland when it hasn't been correctly secured do you?"

"Blackmail. Liz I am shocked"

Elizabeth looked up at him

"Anyway, you do a good job and I'll reward you."

John examined the glint in her eyes and the suggestive smile and immediately knew what she was suggesting.

"And that, my darling, is bribery."

John placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And I like it."

Elizabeth slowly left John's arms.

"You better go get Ford. The quicker you get to the mainland the quicker you can secure it and then you…" She lowered her voice "…can get your reward"

John smirked

"Yes Ma'am"

He gave her another kiss and walked to the door before turning round.

"Get some rest"

Elizabeth nodded

"I'll need some won't I?"

John quickly kissed her again before going to find Ford.

Today was going to be a good day.

TBC…

Please review. I really have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this. None what so ever


	9. Plans and Wraith Stunners

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, if I did obviously John and Liz would be together.

Note: Thanks for the reviews, spoilers for 38 Minutes and Suspicion.

Ten minutes later John was sat in the pilots' seat of Jumper 1. John had found Ford coming out of Teyla's quarters, though he insists nothing was going on, and dragged him to the Jumper Bay. When Ford asked him, what the rush was John only smirked.

John cruised along the water keeping his altitude steady. Ford turned to him.

"I heard that you and Weir had a nasty fight."

John didn't respond

"What happened?"

John turned to him

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"Is it because Liz isn't sleeping?"

John shot him a look

"Bates was talking about it; he doesn't know that I heard him"

John shook his head

"I'm gonna bust that son-of-a-bitch"

Ford nodded

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

John nodded

"I'm sure. Anyway I wanna know what's going on between you and Teyla, and don't leave out any details."

Ford smirked.

The two of them continued their conversation until they got to the mainland.

John and Ford exited the Jumper and picked up their remaining gear.

"Get everything Ford. P-90, 9mm and the Wraith Stunner."

"You're being extremely cautious Sir"

"Ford, you've shot the hell out of this thing twice and it's still walking around, I'm not taking any chances. Pick up the C-4 as well"

"Yes Sir"

John secured the Jumper and turned to Ford.

"Let's go find us a Werewolf."

* * *

Back on Atlantis St Bates and Stackhouse were taking Elizabeth and a few privileged members of the personal through the thief-catching plan. 

"We are running seriously low on the amount of rations left. The thief as moved on to stealing the food we receive from our allies."

"Stackhouse, you told me you had a plan. What is it?"

"Well Ma'am, apart from the people in this room and Major Sheppard, nobody knows there is a problem and I think the thief may not have realised we know about the drop in the food supplies. So we trick the thief. All the food is locked up at night. The only people with access are you, Major Sheppard, St Bates and the catering staff. We lie in wait."

"How can we be sure that the thief will turn up?"

"We shut down the generator which controls that area. That will mean the thief doesn't need security clearance to get in, we lie in wait and catch him"

"What confuses me is how he's getting in anyway, that place is pretty secure at night"

"We're not sure Ma'am"

Elizabeth nodded

"St Stackhouse can you stay. The rest of you are dismissed"

The group filed out of the briefing room and St Bates looked suspiciously at Elizabeth and Stackhouse. When Elizabeth was sure they were gone, she shut the door and returned to the table.

"Any theories Sergeant?"

"It's him"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Almost certain Ma'am."

"What's the real plan then?"

Stackhouse smirked

"Already in process Ma'am"

* * *

Back on Mainland, John and Ford had been searching for the Werewolf for just over two hours and were still no-way close to find it. After about 30 minutes, the two had started talking about Elizabeth and Teyla. 

"…I know her job is difficult and stressful but…she burning herself out. She promised me earlier that she'd get some sleep while I'm gone but I know she won't"

Ford looked sympathetically at John

"Ask Beckett to order her to sleep."

"I already have, asked him yesterday. When he talked to Liz, she nearly killed him. Beckett then tried to kill me. It was all a big mess yesterday."

"Sorry Sir. Sorry I missed the argument between Elizabeth and Beckett that would have been something."

John smirked

"I heard it was a very loud argument."

Ford was about to reply when John stopped him.

"Something up there"

He pointed his P-90 into the direction of a small stream, the smallest of six that ran through the explored part of the Mainland.

The two of them moved cautiously through the trees. The walked up to a small clearing when they saw it.

"That doesn't look like a Werewolf, Sir"

"It's one of them damn Wraith bugs."

John and Ford looked at a Wraith bug, similar to the one that attached itself to John only this bug except this one was three-times the size of that and looked slightly like the Wraith's which they were accustom too.

"Then were the hell is the Werewolf?"

John pointed his P-90 to something coming out of the clearing opposite them

"Right there"

John and Ford ducked behind some bushes and watched.

The Werewolf was slightly taller then John, or so they guessed. The fur was a light brown. It was not really a pleasant sight. It bared it's teeth, it's long sharp teeth which looked like they could tear through metal. John felt a small shiver down his back. He really didn't like dogs. Bad childhood experience in a park when a dog jumped onto him and he thought it was going to bite him. Still freaked him out.

"Sir, you okay?"

Ford whispered to him

"Don't really like dogs"

Ford nodded

"Well Sir, you're lucky it's a Werewolf."

Ford smirked

The two were about to move from their position when they saw something which shocked them. The Werewolf began to attack the Wraith Bug, and it looked like it was wining. John whispered to Ford

"If that Werewolf wasn't going to turn on us when it's finished killing the Wraith I'd think of asking it to join the team, it's got to be more effective then McKay."

Ford suppressed a laugh. Laughing would not be good.

They turned their attention back to the Wraith and the Werewolf. The Werewolf looked like it had finished when something incredible happened. The Werewolf turned into a man.

John turned to Ford.

"You saw that right?"

"Yes Sir."

In front of them was stood a man, brown sandy hair, brown eyes and he looked slightly confused. John battled his better judgment, left his hiding place, and approached the man. The man looked at John approached him.

"Hi."

The man looked scared and confused and said something in, what John assumed, was Ancient. Then the man turned back into a Werewolf before John even realised what was happening and lunged at him but was knocked back by a blast. He turned round and saw Ford holding the Wraith Stunner.

"Think we should get him back to Atlantis?"

"Yeah, sure Liz won't mind a Werewolf. We've brought back a Wraith before."

TBC…

I'm think next chapter will be the last. Not sure though. Hope I didn't bore you too much with this chapter.


	10. Traps

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Last chapter

Elizabeth moved to were Stackhouse was sat.

"He's on the move Ma'am"

Elizabeth nodded

"How do you get this tracking device on him?"

"Trick of the trade Ma'am"

The two continued to watch the laptop their were positioned at. The dot on this screen that indicated their target was stopping again, Stackhouse picked up his radio

"Security team stop. He's stopped outside a door 15 feet in front of you. Hold your position until I tell you otherwise"

The team watched as their target entered the room

"He's entered the room Sir."

Stackhouse turned to Elizabeth and pointed to the screen

"I tailed him yesterday and he stopped at door. If it's him, that's were he's storing the food."

Elizabeth nodded, and Stackhouse turned to her

"Problems with the Major Ma'am?"

Elizabeth looked at him

"Get on with your work"

There was really no force behind her words

"Can't blame me for trying Ma'am"

Elizabeth smiled. She knew Stackhouse didn't actually have a thing for her, not anymore at least, but he was also a good friend and she valued his friendship.

"He's on the move again"

Stackhouse picked up his radio

"He's moving again, maintain your distance."

Elizabeth turned to Stackhouse

"Your move Stackhouse"

Stackhouse stood up and handed her the spare radio and pocketed one for himself.

"Yes Ma'am"

Elizabeth watched as Stackhouse made his way to his target, when he reached his target Elizabeth listened on the radio

"St Stackhouse"

The target greeted

"St Bates"

Elizabeth sat back; she was going to enjoy this.

"I was wondering why the power hasn't been cut to section 5 yet"

Stackhouse decided to play it dumb

"It hasn't?"

Stackhouse turned on his radio.

"Stackhouse to Weir"

"Yes St."

"The power hasn't been cut to section 5 yet, I'm with St Bates and we're wondering why"

"I'll get Peter to check on it."

"Yes Ma'am"

While Stackhouse was keeping Bates busy, the security team were busy breaking in to the room Bates had just come from and Elizabeth was making her way down to the corridor. She stopped a few feet behind Bates waiting for confirmation from the security team. When she received confirmation, she nodded to Stackhouse.

"There is one more thing Sir."

"And that is?"

Elizabeth came up behind Bates

"An answer"

He spun round, saw Elizabeth and then saw the security team exiting the room he'd just left

Bates sighed and Elizabeth turned to the security team

"Get him out of my sight."

As the security team were taking Bates away, she turned to Stackhouse.

"Good job, take the rest of the week off."

"Ma'am, it's Sunday"

"So it is"

She smirked at him one last time before turning and walking back to the control room.

Stackhouse muttered to himself…

"That woman will be the death of me"

…and made his way to his quarters.

* * *

John settled the Jumper down and called Elizabeth and a security team into the Jumper Bay. Elizabeth entered first and was greeted by John and Ford who both had big smirks on their faces. Elizabeth stood and crossed her arms across chest. 

"What have you two done now?"

John stepped forward and kissed her

"You love me right?"

He was waiting for it and yes, there it was 'the eyebrow.'

"Depends on what you've done"

John turned to Ford

"Ford?"

Ford nodded and went to the back of Jumper and brought out the Werewolf.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?"

John turned to her

"It's a Werewolf, my darling"

"Don't you 'my darling' me"

John walked over to Ford and the Werewolf.

"It turned into a man"

"What?"

"It turned into man; I think it was an Ancient"

Elizabeth thought for a moment

"Let's get him into lock-up then get Beckett to take a look at him"

Ford nodded

"Yes Ma'am"

The security team entered and helped Ford take the Werewolf to lock-up while John followed Elizabeth through the corridors of Atlantis up to her office.

She sat down at her desk and John followed and sat in the chair opposite.

"What else did you find out there?"

"Get this, one of those damn Wraith bugs."

Elizabeth sat up slightly on hearing that.

"The Wraith are on the planet?"

"We only saw one; before we could do anything about it our resident Werewolf killed it. It then turned into a man said something in Ancient and then turned back"

"Do you remember what he said?"

John shook his head

"Said it too fast"

Elizabeth nodded and thought for a moment

"Oh, anyway. We caught the thief"

John's eyes widened

"Who was it?"

Elizabeth smirked

"My head of security."

"Bates? That son-of-a-bitch"

"I've got a security team questioning him. If we ever establish a wormhole to Earth we've decided to send him through"

"Why was he doing it?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Something about, 'he was saving himself because Dr Weir will kill everyone because she'll keep looking after the Athosian's and not her own people.' I stopped listening after that"

John sighed

"I vote we feed him to a Wraith"

Elizabeth smirked

"Tempting"

She stood up, moved round to John, and sat in his lap. Not caring that the whole control room could see what they were doing. She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered

"Anyway, about that reward…"

John smirked, then…

"…Dr Weir and Major Sheppard to the infirmary please"

Elizabeth groaned and reluctantly stood up, pulling John up with her.

* * *

Elizabeth and John entered the infirmary about 5 minutes later. 

"What's the problem Carson?"

"Your Werewolf has turned back into a person and he's talking"

Beckett pointed to were the Werewolf man was.

"Can you understand me?"

The man said something to her in Ancient

"What did he say?"

"My Ancient isn't that good but from what I can understand he said that he's an experiment gone wrong. That the Ancients were trying to development something that could kill a Wraith that was on the Mainland. There was a complication and he became unable to follow commands while in his wolf state so they left him on the mainland for their own protection."

"That sounds harsh"

Elizabeth nodded

"He did kill the top scientist."

"Oh"

"I'm guessing the Wraith you saw him kill was the one he was made too destroy."

John nodded

"I'll get Rodney to check old Ancient texts and notes. They may be a way to reverse what was done to him"

Elizabeth nodded

"Until then, I think we should keep him locked up. For his safety as well as our own"

She stood up and left the infirmary taking John and Ford with her.

"Take security teams two and three and head back to the mainland; I want assurance that there are no more Wraiths'"

John stared at her

"The Mainland is the size of North America."

Elizabeth smirked

"Then you've got a lot of work to do. Listen secure the camp and the immediate area around it then until the rest of the Mainland is secure we'll put security personal to stay with the Athosian's"

John and Ford nodded

* * *

Two days later John walked into Elizabeth's office. It had been a long day on the Mainland and he just wanted to see her. 

"The preliminary search of the Mainland has been done. No Wraith. Also Rodney has found some text referring to the Werewolf, he said it may take a while but he's hopeful he can reverse the process."

John looked at Elizabeth and realised she was only half listening to him

"What's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth looked up and smiled

"Would you be mad if I said I was tired?"

John smiled, walked round to her and pulled her out of the chair.

"No. First I'd ask if you've slept at all while I was on the Mainland then I would send you to bed."

Elizabeth smiled

"Care to join me…" He moved up to his ear, "…I haven't rewarded you yet."

John smirked

"Tempting, but the biggest reward for me is knowing that you're resting and relaxed"

Elizabeth smiled and lost herself in his eyes

"Will you stay with me?"

John kissed her forehead

"Yep."

Elizabeth moved up to his mouth and kissed him. Somehow he had a feeling that they may not be a lot of resting going on, but they'd be a lot of relaxing.

Fin…

A crap ending I know. I hope it all made sense. I'm really more proud of the fact I actually finished it. Please review.


End file.
